


Aligned

by noisette



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Mild Kink, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisette/pseuds/noisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Rachel knows: Harvey would never cheat, so if this is happening at all, then Donna is on board. And if Donna is on board, then Rachel can sort of forget that she is about to bone her mentor—the man whose name will go down in infamy in their profession and who, it turns out, can really, <i>really</i> kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aligned

This is what Rachel knows: Harvey would never cheat, so if this is happening at all, then Donna is on board. And if Donna is on board, then Rachel can sort of forget that she is about to bone her mentor—the man whose name will go down in infamy in their profession and who, it turns out, can really, _really_ kiss. 

That same mentor who pulls back, brows furrowed as he eases his weight off Rachel's body. "Am I boring you?"

"What?" Rachel's voice is thin and reedy with more than surprise. "No. Not at all. Why?" It's only politeness than makes her ask. She'd really just rather get back to the kissing. 

"You're thinking very loudly," Harvey remarks archly. "If you've changed your mind..."

"I haven't." Not by a long shot. Rachel's almost embarrassed for how much she wants this. "I just. Where's Donna?"

It's no wonder Harvey smiles. He knows that she knows. "On her way home. Probably stuck in traffic. I called her when you were freshening up," he confesses, fingers tracing down Rachel's shoulder to her bare arm. Goose pimples bloom in the wake of his touch.

"Oh." 

Harvey's gaze flickers up to meet hers. "She's not angry, Rachel. You understand that, right?"

Not that it isn't sweet of him to care, but Rachel's a big girl and she doesn't need anyone to hold her hand. "I figured you had an accomplice," she quips, hooking a hand around Harvey's nape. 

His expression darkens only briefly. He did have an accomplice, but that was a long time ago and things backfired rather spectacularly. It's nothing she wants him to be worrying about now. They had a nice dinner, they talked about old days and new opportunities; he even told her all about Jessica's weak spots, to prepare her for Monday's interview. All that aside, Harvey's too much gentleman and too little cad to get the message. He hesitates. "If I misunderstood..."

Rachel kisses him before he can put his foot in it. His mouth tastes like the Chablis she ordered and a little bit like the chocolate ice cream he plucked from the fridge once they made it up to the penthouse. "I've fantasized about this," Rachel breathes, "every day since they first hired me as a paralegal at Pearson Hardman." So, really, pretty much from the moment she met him and Donna. Rachel can't muster any shame for the confession. It's the truth. 

If knowing Mike has taught her anything it's to be more fearful of the damage lies can cause than the risks taken in telling the truth. 

To his credit, Harvey doesn't make her beg—though he's probably very, very good at that and maybe someday she'll let him prove it. His hand travels, capturing her wrist as he pins her to the bed. If he notices the rustle of her skirt riding up as Rachel arches into the warmth, the sheer, heady proximity of his body, he doesn't let on. He's like that. He'll walk her hands to the pillow and hold her there rather than take off her soaking panties. 

"So tell me, Rachel... were you thinking about this all through dinner?" Harvey muses, idly nibbling on her earlobe. "Or was it just me?"

Rachel's breath catches in her throat. "I—fuck. _Yes_." Yes, she was and no, she doesn't care if that makes her sound sex-obsessed. She did listen to what Harvey had to say, but multitasking has always been her jam. She can picture him naked as he lays out Daniel Hardman's weaknesses or he tells her how to beat him _and_ chew her dinner. And occasionally—like now, for instance—she can also devote her full attention to the sharp, delicious pressure of his cock against her inner thigh. 

The click of heels on hardwood floors pulls her back before she can start rutting in earnest—or worse, begging. (She really wants to beg for Harvey, just once.)

"Well, this is a sight to come home to..." Donna doesn't even bother trying sound shocked. 

It's over Harvey's shoulder that Rachel sees her, at first, then Harvey obediently moves out of the way and it's weird, they've never been in this position before, but Rachel can't help a wide, cat-who-got-the-cream smirk. "Hey you." 

Donna drops her handbag to the floor, kicks off her Manolos. "That's your defense for being in bed with my husband? You can do better than that, Ms. Yale Law School Graduate." 

"Get over here," Rachel quips, "and maybe I will." She doesn't know where her courage is coming from, except that it's there, thrumming in her veins with every rattle of her jackrabbiting heart. 

Harvey's not the only one who can tease, it's just that his wife prefers to do it by prying off her clothes, layer by precious layer. Off goes the Channel blazer, leaving Donna in a tight, linen shirt. It would look almost boyish, were it not for the pale bra visible through the slowly parting plackets. Donna isn't wearing lace or silk, she's not putting on a show and yet watching her undress is easily the most erotic thing Rachel has ever seen. 

"Now you know what I put up with every night," Harvey slurs into the joint of her shoulder. He's given up trying to pin her down and now his hand is wandering, stroking lazily at Rachel's stomach, over the rise and fall of her ribcage. He doesn't touch her breasts, never mind her cunt, and Rachel has a good mind to force his hand down to where she needs him most when finally, mercifully, Donna crawls over the bed to join them. 

"That's my man. He lives to complain."

 _And you hate it_ Rachel thinks. She means to say it, too, drunk on her own gall, but Donna leans over and presses their lips together. It's the first time they've kissed. Not just tonight. The first time ever. Rachel practically melts into the bed. A moan spills from her throat as Donna draws back and then it's happening just before her very eyes, mere inches away: the fantasy of watching Harvey and Donna make out is a hundred times better in real life. 

Donna cants her head back a little, lashes low over her cheeks. "You're wearing lipstick." 

"You always said I'd look good in drag." Harvey's smile is beatific, but the image conjured behind Rachel's eyes is anything but. 

"Oh God. You two are going to kill me, aren't you?"

"With kindness," Donna confirms.

Harvey hums his agreement, brushing his lips against his wife's cheek, but speaking to Rachel. "You'll enjoy it."

Of that she has no doubt. Already her fingers are traveling over Donna's pale arm, scratching lightly through the smattering of ginger-blond fuzz before anchoring at her tapered waist. She doesn't know what will make Donna sigh, what will make her laugh. She's thought about bending her over the desk before and working her open with her fingers and that's always gotten Rachel off, but this isn't a quick fix. She wants to make it last. 

Donna must read minds, because she slips between Rachel's splayed thighs to take Harvey's place. She doesn't bother propping herself up on her elbows; that's fine, that's actually pretty great. Rachel's arms circle her back, pulling her closer. Donna's skin smells of Dior and subtle hints of _Orchidée Imperiale_. It tastes of the same vanilla body wash Harvey must use. 

Rachel doesn't hesitate to lower Donna's bra straps down her arms, but she lets Harvey undo the clasp at the back. He's got a better chance of reaching it. He steals a kiss as if in due payment, but it's Rachel who gets to feel Donna's nipples peak beneath her fingers, who gets to capture her sigh with her mouth. Dimly, she hears Harvey shift off the bed. Worries he might be feeling left out. 

"Relax," Donna whispers against the shell of her ear. "He's such a boy scout. Likes to make sure we've got everything on hand before we get in too deep... And I think we're going to, don't you?" Rachel spies a mischievous smile. "Do you want Harvey's cock?" 

She's always known Donna had it in her to talk dirty, but it's something else entirely to hear her do it when she's this close, her pubic bone pressing against Rachel's abdomen. "Yes," Rachel chokes out. 

"Good girl." A warm breath tickles Rachel's ear. "He fucks," Donna adds, for good measure, "like no man you've had before."

There's more than one woman in Manhattan who could attest to that. Rachel spares a moment for the thought – does she want to be just one more notch on Harvey Specter's bedpost? – and decides, to hell with it. She's not a scared little girl anymore, trying to prove herself to strangers. She knows what she wants. "Yeah, I've heard the hype... Let's see if he measures up."

Donna chuckles against her cheek. "Oh, I've missed you."

And that's the thing, isn't it? Beyond the excitement of doing something forbidden, the thrill of pushing back against rules about what good girls like Rachel are supposed to get up to, there's the knowledge that she's in bed with two people who actually, genuinely _like_ her. Donna was a friend when she needed one most. Harvey – that's more complicated, but Rachel respected him when they were working together and she likes what she's seen of him since. He's mellowed out a little. His sharper edges have been chiseled smooth. 

It would be no compliment to say that's Donna's doing. Truth is Harvey was always going to land on his feet. He's adaptable. 

"What do we need water for?" Rachel asks, craning her head to see Harvey putter about around the bed. "And chocolate?" What fetishes does Donna have that she doesn't know about?

"For after," says Harvey. His shirt is unbuttoned, pants hanging low off his hips. He must have undone his fly to ease the pressure on his cock, but he's still wearing too many clothes. 

Donna must agree, because she pulls herself up slowly, leaving Rachel to sigh at the sense of absence that immediately steals through in her wake. Her fingers hook in Harvey's belt, reeling him in. "This isn't much of a gift if you're not enjoying it with me." 

"I am," Harvey insists and Rachel doesn't think he's lying, exactly. He's right to be a little wary. Their history is fraught and time doesn't heal all wounds, but he's protecting her from the wrong thing. 

Rachel reaches for the zipper on the side of her dress, the sound of metal teeth loud in the otherwise silent bedroom. She tells herself she didn't wear it because it's easy to take. "You know, I only slept with Mike the one time... We weren't lovers."

"I wouldn't care if you were." Harvey could well mean it, but Rachel knows that's more of a knee-jerk reply. "I'm really not in a position to judge..."

Donna is quick on the ball. "—because you married your secretary?" 

"You know, if I thought I was going to be cross-examined, I would've worn something a little less revealing."

"Like what? A jockstrap?" 

Rachel looks up from shimmying out of her dress just in time to see Donna lick a stripe from Harvey's navel to his left pectoral. He shudders under her mouth, skin blooming with goose pimples. It's enough to make Rachel swallow hard. _Don't get distracted._ She has to get this next bit out. It needs to be said. "Harvey... you're not betraying a friend." She feels a little ridiculous pointing it out, but then it's no fun getting what she wants if it's at the cost of Harvey's peace of mind. 

She won't be the woman who screws up his marriage. 

Harvey's gaze softens. "I know that." He submits only nominally when Donna pries off his shirt, fingers knotting in her ginger curls.

Donna won't be so easily distracted. "Have you heard from Mike recently?" she asks Rachel, now slipping Harvey's pants past his hips, now holding his hips steady as he steps out of the wrinkling wool with a look of distaste for the creases that will surely bloom. He doesn't stop Donna to pick up his clothes and fold them neatly. He's not that much of a freak.

Could be he's just distracted by the pink elephant in the room. 

Rachel waits for the flood of heartache to catch up with her. It doesn't come. "We don't really keep in touch." By which she means they haven't spoken in seven years. It was hard to do after the trial, when Mike was so toxic, and it's even harder now, when Rachel routinely deposes fraudsters for a living. Empathy is hard to come by; so is contempt.

"Sore spot?" Harvey wonders aloud, letting Donna pull him down to the bed. 

"No. Not anymore." It surprises Rachel to discover that's no lie. There was a time when she would've gladly stapled things to Mike's head – for cheating himself _and_ her out of a future together, for deceiving so many people and taking away some other guy's chance, for destroying Harvey's career – but now she understands. He did what he thought he needed to do. Sometimes when your only way out of a burning building is an open window, you have to jump. She turns her attention to Harvey's hands on her calves, to his fingers hooking into the hem of her dress. "How-how is he?"

"He's good. Better." Harvey shrugs. "I visit him on Sundays."

"And Saturdays," Donna quips, "and almost every day around Christmas..."

"It's that or golf. I do have a lot of leisure time now that I've become your kept man."

Rachel can't help herself: "Do you miss it?" 

"What, life at PH?" Harvey has her lift up her hips and in one forceful tug, Rachel finds herself all but naked before them, her dress tossed over the side of the bed. "Not as much as I expected. Donna's work keeps me busy."

"I heard—"

It's Donna who interrupts their efforts at carrying on a parallel conversation. "Are we going to fuck or play catch up?" 

"Can't we do both?" Harvey retorts, dipping his head to bite at Rachel's knee. She has a scar there from an old biking accident, and she can't help wonder if he can feel it as she shudders and grips the sheets. 

"No," Donna tells him. "Definitely not. You're terrible at multitasking."

Harvey's warm breath gusts against Rachel's inner thigh. "Slander." 

"Sordid truth--" 

Rachel kisses Donna before she can say more. It's the only way she can distract herself from the thought of Harvey's lips and the path they're taking, closer and closer to her wet cunt. He bites her thigh with his lips and though Rachel doesn't really go for bruises, she finds herself wishing he'd use his teeth instead. But Harvey is a gentleman and that apparently means teasing her to the point of frustration rather than giving her what she so desperately needs. She keens pitifully when, rather than put his mouth to her pussy, Harvey switches his ministrations to her other leg, repeating the same sweet torture.

"He's awful, isn't he?" Donna murmurs. "Don't worry, he always caves in the end."

 _Great_ , Rachel almost says, _but will that happen before or after I lose my mind?_

Donna takes pity on her and her long, dexterous fingers slip over Rachel's bra, pinching her nipple through the lacy, black fabric. Rachel all but arches off the bed at the sensation, toes curling and hips bucking wildly. It's painful, but in a good way; Donna lets go before Rachel can beg her to. 

"Again," she pleads, sucking in a breath. "Please, again." 

To her credit, Donna obliges. It's enough to offset Harvey's idle exploration, so much so that Rachel doesn't even notice when he first kisses her mound. His tongue laps against the sodden fabric and that -- that -- gets her attention pretty quick. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Donna's fingers have slipped behind her back and it's not exactly comfortable but Rachel doesn't protest as her bra unclasps. She's more than ready to be naked, to be at their mercy. She doesn't even think of answering.

Fingers slide into Harvey's gelled hair and he huffs something that could well be a protest. It goes unheeded. He's got no business looking so put-together, so dapper when Rachel feels like she's coming apart at the seams. Harvey's talented mouth gives no quarter. At first he only licks and suckles her lips through the lacy panties, but eventually even he must tire of that. It's a miracle he doesn't tear off her underwear in his haste to remove it.

Rachel lifts up her hips and this time when her panties slip down to her ankles, she doesn't even bother kicking it off very far. Harvey wastes no time rewarding her for her aid. His fingers pry her open, one sliding over her slit once, twice, before easing into her cunt with a slick sound. It's overwhelming and, at the same time, not enough. Rachel fists a hand in Donna's hair, dragging her close and kissing her lips. She wants to smother herself with Donna's kisses, to ride the wave of pleasure until it breaks over her. 

"Look at you," Harvey murmurs, his voice a little strangled. "How long has it been, Rachel?"

Since the last time she had sex with a talented partner? _Ages._ Since she had a threesome? That's never happened before. She could give them either answer, but that would mean stop what she's doing – kissing Donna – or focus on something other than walking her fingertips over Donna's belly to cup her sex. It's no contest. Rachel slips her fingers under damp cotton, the heel of her palm rubbing hard against Donna's clit. 

It's the first time she's made another woman moan. The power trip is insanely heady. 

Some other time, when Rachel can work up the nerve to ask Harvey to stop eating her out so she can do the same thing to his wife, she'll offer to lick Donna's cunt. She'll drive her mad with her lips and tongue, do all the things she likes done to her. But that's for the future. Rachel works the tips of her fingers into Donna's body, drunk on the sounds that elicits. 

Donna's never been a shrinking violet, so she doesn't hesitate to take Rachel's wrist and hold her hand in place as she pursues her own pleasure. It's impossible for Rachel to time it just right, to make her fingers do what Harvey's hand is doing to her; it gets a little easier when he lifts up and suddenly something larger presses against her entrance. Rachel glances down to find Harvey settling on his haunches between her splayed thighs, his underwear vanished and his thick, hard cock brushing her slit. 

"Fuck..."

"Oh, that's pretty," Donna says, laughter gusting out of her. "Condom?"

Harvey nods. "Please." 

Where Donna finds the coordination to reach over to the bedside table and pry a thing foil packet out of the box, Rachel doesn't know. She doesn't try to find out. Her hand is all but slack in Donna's grip, anyway, and if she's touching Harvey's chest, the soft of his belly, it's only because she can't help herself. This is so much better than a fantasy. 

"I was really hoping you'd let me give you a blowjob," she blurts out, proof that her mind is close to detonating like a supernova. 

Harvey's brows arch. "Next time?"

"Next time." Rachel tells herself not to read too much into that, but it's already too late. She draws up her knees as Harvey settles above her. Missionary has never been her favorite position, but she's never had Harvey Specter fuck her before, either. He doesn't just shove in and start rutting. He takes his time. Boy, does he take his time. The sight of Donna's fingers combing through his hair as he suckles Rachel's nipples is enough to stir a flood of heat out of Rachel, something she knows he must feel as he strokes his cock against her pussy, slicking up the already lubricated condom. 

Her self-imposed moratorium on begging breaks with a rough "please." Harvey doesn't bother asking if she's sure; that's good, because Rachel can't help but think she might beat him over the head with a shoe if he tried. 

He sinks into her slowly, leisurely, stops about an inch in and makes as if to withdraw. Rachel's breaths catch in her throat. She trembles a little when Harvey kisses her neck, but's that just because she's ticklish there. She coils tighter around him as Harvey picks up the pace. He keeps pumping in and out of her cunt with short, sharp little strokes until Rachel feels his belly press down hard against hers. It's a stretch and she's been without for so long, but Harvey doesn't leave room for regret or second-thoughts. 

"If you let him have his way," Donna tells Rachel as she slides down to lie beside them on the bed, "he'll make you come three times before he stops."

Rachel huffs out a laugh. "That's... supposed to scare me?" 

"No." Donna stills holds her hand. She makes sure she has Rachel's full attention as sucks Rachel's sopping fingers into her mouth, licking them clean. "It's just a friendly warning."

She must have come at some point, Rachel realizes. How else could she possibly be so relaxed, so cajoling? Rachel herself feels like every nerve is aflame. She knows she's clawing at Harvey's back, but only distantly, as if her hands aren't her own and her whole being really just narrows down to the heat pooling in her cunt. "Please," she begs. "Please, Harvey. Fuck--"

He doesn't make her wait. His thrusts intensify, picking up speed. He's no longer testing the waters, but fucking into Rachel in earnest, pursuing his own orgasm with single-minded purpose. "Harder," Rachel urges him. "Fuck me harder, come on!" She's never been a screamer before, but tonight is a night for firsts. She even likes it when Harvey grips her hands in his and, twining their fingers, presses her arms above her head. 

It wouldn't be so good if Donna weren't there to comb the hair from Rachel's face, or kiss her lips when she can't seem to stop herself babbling pleas and orders. Harvey's reputation isn't all hype after all. 

When she comes, Rachel feels her whole body jerk hard against his. She's not trying to get away, not by a long shot, but her orgasm is harder than any she can remember. It's breathtaking and it's enough for hitching sobs as Harvey rolls his hips against her once, twice more, and stills with a drawn-out groan, his warm cock buried deep inside of her. Next time, Rachel thinks, she's going to watch Donna ride him. Or maybe make him watch as she and Donna get each other off. 

That's assuming they let her come to their bed again. With Harvey shuddering against her and Donna smiling as she kisses the sweat from his shoulders, Rachel thinks they just might. 

 

fin


End file.
